Orcs
The Orcs are the third of the three sentient humanoid races native to the world. Once the only truly civilized people (as the Barbarians were tribal nomadics, and the Woodlords individualist and isolated), they have fallen far since the coming of the Star-Races. Modern Orcs are scattered all about the Three Continents, most living in small agrarian or hunting communities, or even living in Orc quarters in the large cities. The Orcish kingdoms of Orentia (the Kul’s) are the only truly Orcish civilizations left. Personality Depending on where they’re from, Orcs run the gamut of personality types. Most of them take on the personality traits of the races they live near or with. Orcs from the Kul’s tend to be boisterous and very physical. Kul Orcs revere strength, confidence and comradeship, and see a level of competition to be a good thing among peers. A very patriarchal society, female Orcs tend to be thought of little, and seen less. Naturally polygamous, an Orc male may have many wives, but once married to them, he is under a ritual obligation to care for them and keep them safe. To this end most Orc women aren’t allowed out of the house at all. This is not always the case with the outland Orcs, but endemic of the Kul’s. Because of this Orcs tend to look down on the females of other races as well, denigrating or marginalizing their abilities and status, while at the same time they will protect all women fiercely from any assault, which has made many a Kul Orc adventurer’s female companions both admire and despise him at once. Physical Description Orcs are large, averaging over six feet tall and around 200 pounds with only slight differences between males and females. A thick skeleton and heavy musculature make them seem bulky and ponderous, but they are usually as graceful as humans. Orcs have skin that ranges from a deep forest green to a pale green/ash-gray in colour. Large lower canines usually rest outside their upper lip like tusks and many Orcs adorn these teeth with jeweled caps or put rings or studs through them. Their ears are pointed like an Elf’s, but the same size as a human’s would be. Like all the native races, Orcs have pale hair and eye colours, with hair ranging from a silver-white to a rich blond or cobalt blue, and eyes tending to be a very pale blue, green or gray. They live about as long as humans and mature at around the same rate. Relations Unlike Orcs from other worlds, these Orcs tend to get along well with other races, especially the humans who they see as having a lot in common with them. The Star-Elves have never gotten over their natural suspicion of the Orcs, and most Orcs reciprocate. They tend to not like the Woodlords, citing the natural Elves’ seclusionism and quiet attitudes, but have no actual animosity towards them. Most Orcs find halflings hilarious, and tend to look upon them as children, even when the halfling is twice their age. Other races tend to like Orcish mercenaries or guards, as their great strength makes them excellent warriors. Orcs don’t usually get along well with Shifters, something about the bestial humanoids making them nervous. They also seem to have difficulties relating to the Faeborn, whose capricious nature and wild individuality has confused Orcs for generations. Alignment Kul Orcs are, on a whole, Lawful Neutral. Neither good nor evil, they follow strict codes of conduct which control their naturally wild tempers and serve to protect their weakest citizens. Outside of the Kul’s, Orcs tend to align themselves with the local sentiment, as they usually fully integrate themselves. Religion Originally the Orcs had their own monotheistic, dualistic religion. Their God, like all others, is well and truly dead, and so the Orcs retain only vestiges of this ancient worship in their reverence for the Virtues. The Goddesses are worshipped by many Orcs outside of the Kul’s, but are often looked down upon within the Orcish kingdoms. Orcs tend not to adhere to a Principle, but it is not unknown. Names Orcs usually choose several names for their children. The first is the private name, to be known only to the family, and is always in Orcish. The second is the public name that will be told to everyone, which can be in any language and from any culture, as catches the father’s fancy. The third is the clan name, which is in Orcish but is usually translated when speaking in other languages. Grathaari usually name their daughters in reference to love poetry and translated Woodlord songs, which many Orcs consider hauntingly beautiful. Males are often named after their father’s friends, family, or in some cases, greatest enemy. Adventurers Orcs adventure for the thrill of it, or to make money, or to see the world, or practically any other reason anyone else would decide to risk their life and sanity braving the dangers of the wide world. Racial Traits *'Ability Bonuses: '+4 Strength, -2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma. Orcs are very strong, but are a little less perceptive than other races, and generally unattractive. *'Medium:' Orcs are medium creatures, and thus have no special bonuses or penalties from size. *'Normal Speed: '''Orcs have a base land speed of 30 feet. *'Darkvision''' out to 60 feet *'Intimidating: '''Orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate skill checks due to their fearsome nature, *'Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when an Orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for one more round without penalty. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. *'''Weapon Familiarity: Orcs are proficient with Greataxes and Falchions and treat any weapon with the word ‘Orc’ in its name as a martial weapon. *'Automatic Languages:' Orcish, Common. Bonus Languages: Any. Category:Races